Brin
by Wrider
Summary: This is one of my earlier works. A girl, who's father is in danger, recieves help from a few well known heroes.
1. Chapter One

            I remember the day well.  I was five years old.  I knew my parents were into something illegal.  I knew that they ran unauthorized cargo.  But I'd never dreamed that it would take them away from me for good.

            They hid me into the dark cellar.  The one I had feared since birth.  I never knew why I feared it – maybe it was because of the dark.  I don't know.

            Dad's face was screwed into an expression of fear, so was Mom's.  I didn't understand it, but I knew that something bad must have been happening.

            Through the cracks of the dark shelter I had watched as they barged in.  Ten men in uniforms and one man clad in armor.  I couldn't see his face, for it was hidden behind a mask.  They surrounded my parents.  I couldn't see them.  There was a muffled sound of grunting.  Then the men left, with my Mom and Dad in their hands.  I had wanted to do something.  Stop them from taking them.  But I didn't, instead I stayed crouched down in the space I had feared most and waited.  I must have stayed down there for days.  I was so hungry, and thirsty, but still, I stayed inside.  That was when these strange men came and found me and took me to where I am now, the orphanage.  

            The first dream was unsettling.  I saw my father ankle deep in swampy mud, mist drifting around his knees.  A sack was thrown over his shoulder and he was straining under the weight.  He had obviously been doing this work for a long time.  He stumbled every once and a while; a guard would be waiting and whip him across the back with a long wicked looking whip.  My father would fall to his knees, pain flashing across his features.

            The smell and humidity of the sewer reminded me of the place my father had been in.  I was sloshing through knee-deep rainwater that stunk of things I'd rather not think about.  Sewer creatures chewed on things they'd found in the water and they were gathered in a wet mess wherever there was dry ground.

The orphanage security I had long since left behind.  They were all people who did nothing but sit in front of the vids and watch the cameras as we slept, all the while eating.  So they weren't hard to loose when I escaped earlier this morning.  I was off to find my father.  I was sure he was alive.  Not dead, like I had thought for the last eight years.

I came upon a ladder that ended at the roof of the large cavern I had come across.  At the top was a hatch that I was sure led to the road above.  Climbing up it quickly and fluidly I braced myself pushing all my might against the hatch.

After almost a minute of straining, the hatch popped up and I almost lost my balance.  I grasped the rung of the ladder firmly.  I took a deep breath before pulling myself topside.  The air was refreshing; I hadn't realized it was that stuffy down there.

With only my torso sticking out of the hole I paused abruptly.  Two hairy legs the size of small trees were heading my way.  I followed them up to an equally hairy body.  The Wookie was waving his fur-covered arms at someone behind him; growling something under his breath.

"Oh boy," I said.  He's not going to see me and fall right on top of me.

He stopped sharply and looked down at me questioningly.  Oh, good, he looked heavy and his weight squishing me would not have been pleasant.

"Hey Chewie!  What'cha got there?"

I startled at the sound of a new voice I turned my head slightly to see a bright-eyed man with a girl about my age.  She had long brown hair, hazel eyes like the man, and she had on a brown flight suit.  She regarded me curiously with an upraised eyebrow.

            The Wookie rumbled something in which the man replied to, "Yeah, I see her."  He turned to me.  "Who are you – and what the hell are you doing down there?"

            "I'm Brin," I said as I fluidly leapt out.  "I was down there because I was running away from the orphanage."  So preposterous, they'd never believe me.

            "Uh, okay."  The man's gaze was expressionless.  The girl looked surprised.  "I'm Han Solo, this is my daughter, Jaina," the girl smiled.  Han gestured to the Wookie.  "The fuzz ball there is Chewie."

            I was antsy to go.  Leaning down, I easily lifted the solid hatch and placed it back to cover the sewer entrance.  "Nice to meet you, but I got a shuttle waiting for me."

            "Where you headed?  Maybe we could take you," The girl, Jaina asked.  She seemed a little agitated.  What was with her?

            I shrugged my shoulders.  "You know where I can find a forested, yet swampy, planet?"

            Han and Jaina gave me a look that said I was crazy.  "That could describe a thousand planets." 

            I frowned.  He had a point.  "My father is on a planet like that.  He's in trouble, I've got to find   him."

            Chewie rumbled something.

            "I know, we're always bringing in helpless strays," Han said in reply.

            I frowned again in displeasure.

            "Mom's gonna kill you.  She wanted us to stay home for at least a week."  Jaina threw her hair behind her shoulders.

            Han grumbled something under his breath.  "All right.  You need help.  I think we're pretty willing to give it."  Chewie roared and Jaina shrugged her shoulders.  "Right, Chewie. So," he began to me.  "We'll take you to my ship."

            He started to head for spaceport.  I followed, shifting the pack on my shoulder nervously.  They seemed like they might now what they're doing and be able to help me.

            The _Millennium Falcon_ wasn't much for looks, but Han Solo said that she could out maneuver any small ship.  Solo seemed very proud of his freighter, so I kept my mouth shut about it being something that looked like it came from a shipyard.

            We went up the ramp and it closed with a hum behind us.  Then, Chewie led the way to what looked like the lounge.

            "Have a seat Brin," Jaina offered as she herself sat down.

            I dropped my bag at my feet and plopped into the chair closest to me.  Han stood across from me, arms loose, hazel eyes watching me with expectancy.  Chewie had left to go to what looked like the cockpit.

            "So you have absolutely no idea where your father is?"

            I shook my head solemnly.

            "Well, you know that will be kind of hard to find one man when you have no idea where he is.  There are a lot of planets in this system."

            He pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

            "I understand what you mean, but I have a feeling when I see the planet I'll know he's there.  I

I have to find him.  I saw him, in pain."

            "You saw him?"  Han repeated.

            "What do you mean by that?"  Jaina asked, obviously curious.

            I scrunched my face up.  "What do I mean?  I saw him in a dream I had last night.  He's sick and

Probably dying.  I won't ignore what my instincts are telling me.  They're telling me he's alive - now.  I've got to find him before I loose him, again."

            "Okay, don't get all riled," Han began waving my agitation down with his hand as if he were a wizard or something.  "Let's go to Coruscant and I'll talk to Leia and Luke about it.  Luke could be your best chance at finding your father."

            Even though I wanted to go - right now, this moment, I held down my anxiety.  They could help me.  I knew it.  "All right."  


	2. Chapter Two

"Hey, could you hand my the hydro-spanner please?"  Jaina asked from her perch on the _Falcon_.  

            I had come here with her dad to help work on his ship, which from what I had been told from the President of the New Republic, Leia Organa Solo wife to Han, that the _Falcon_ always needed repairs.  If one thing got fixed than another would break down.  Since I would have had nothing better to do at the Solo house other than sit and listen to the droid babble on and on, I came with them.

            I came here three days ago and had come to know the Solo family well.  I considered them all good friends.  They were great people.  I couldn't wait to meet Jacen and Anakin, Jaina's brothers.  Jacen was Jaina twin.  I've always wondered what it would be like to have a twin.  Twins have a special bond, or so I've heard.

            " - You hear me?  Hello?"  Jaina was waving her arm back and forth.

            I blushed slightly and bent down to retrieve what she'd asked for.  "Sorry, here."  I tossed the tool up to her and she snatched it out of the air with lightening fast reflexes.  The Force.  She'd told me about her powers.  How she can sense stuff and move really fast.  Sounds like a cool thing to be able to do.  "When will be able to leave?"

            "As soon as my mom is ready to leave, and the _Falcon is ready."  Her expression revealed a minute amount of disgust.  It looked like a very controlled scrunching of her face.  "My dad needs a new ship, that's what he needs.  But, don't tell him I said that."_

            She broke out into a grin and swung down off the ship with cat like ease.  I turned to see what she was running to.  She was scurrying towards a man of medium build.  His hair was blonde, a sandy blond, and he had blue eyes.  He wore a black flight suit; clipped to his belt was a silver tube-thing.

            "Uncle Luke!"  Jaina said as she wrapped herself around the man.

            Han Solo stepped out from under the ship, wiping his greasy, black coated hands on a rag.  "How ya doin' Luke!"  He said in a cheerful voice with a crooked grin that I had grown accustomed to.  "Anakin hadn't gotten himself in trouble again, has he?"  Anakin, I had learned, was capable of getting himself into a lot of mischief.  He and Jacen were at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4.

            "No, Han.  Anakin and Jacen have been a lot of help at the academy.  Leia had told me you might need my help.  I never dreamed of having to help you fix the _Millennium Falcon._"  His tone was teasing.

            I crouched into the shadows, willing to just watch the family exchange of hellos.  However, Han had other ideas.  He called me over and I stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the group.  I smiled at Luke.

            "This is Brin," Han explained to Luke.  "Brin, Luke."  I nodded my head.

            "Hello," Luke stayed back, understanding my uncertainty.  "Leia told me that your looking for your father, is that right?"

            I nodded my head.  Could he find him?  Han said that Luke would be able to help me.

            "You saw him in a vision?"  

            Again, I nodded my head.  How much had Leia told him?  "A dream."

            "I may be able to help you there."  Luke's honesty surprised me.  I squinted my eyes, trying to see the underlying emotion.  He looked pretty sure of himself.  There was no hesitancy in him.

            "How?" I asked.

            "By using the Force I can reach inside your mind and see the dream you had of your father.  From there I can easily sense what planet he's on."

            "Really!"  I exploded.  Then, "I mean, it's that easy?"

            "Yes," He smiled.  "That's pretty much all there is to it."

            "When?"

            "You mean when can we do it?  How about right now?"  He looked to Han.  "If we could use the ship?"  Han nodded and gestured us to the ramp with his arm.  I followed Luke hesitantly.  What would reaching into my mind do?

            Inside, the Jedi Master asked me to sit down, the very seat I had first sat in when I came here off the street.  He asked me to close my eyes, try and make my mind blank.  No thought at all.   I looked at him in confusion, than to Jaina - was I really supposed to do this? - She nodded her head.

            I hardened my features and closed my eyes.  Concentrating on my nervous breathing, my breath slowed along with my pounding pulse.  My body seemed to go limp and I vaguely felt someone touching their fingers to my forehead.  A bright white light exploded in my mind.  I drew back in surprise, but relaxed when I heard someone whisper soothingly, either outside my head or inside.  I felt Luke probing my brain, a little pressure here and then a little pressure there.  Then it changed, grew more painful.  Luke pulled away and I opened my eyes.

Luke was grinning.  "Interesting.  Were you trying to resist me?"

I shook my head.  "Well, maybe at first.  Is there a problem?"

"A bit.  You're locked up pretty tightly.  Let me try something else.  Listen to the hum of the ship.  Focus on it.  That might provide an opening."

I shrugged my shoulders and again closed my eyes.  I listened to the ship's engines hum, concentrating hard on them.  I remembered all the times I spent on my father's ship.  I always listened to the ship to help me sleep.  It was a comfort, like listening to music, or having your mother sing or read a story to you.  

It barely registered with me that Luke was probing my mind again.  Whatever mental defenses I'd had, slipped down like falling water when I was remembering my father's ship.  Luke had slipped past them, bouncing against my memory.  He then swerved sharply and I felt as if a knife had been driven into my mind.  My head snapped back painfully, bringing me fully aware of everything.  I gasped as I felt my back hit hard against something.  All the breath was knocked out of my lungs forcefully.

            I quickly recovered and opened my eyes to see Han leaning over me.  I saw against the other side of the lounge Jaina helping her uncle up to his feet.  My eyes went wide.  What the hell just happened?  I looked questioningly at Han.  "What happened?"

            He helped me up and asked if I was okay.  Being confused, I couldn't really decide if I was okay or not.  My head pounded and my back ribs ached.  I dumbly nodded my head.

            "I found where your father is," Luke said as he sat down gingerly.

            No longer curious as to what just happened, I dropped into a seat opposite him.  "Where?"

            "Straaton - 

            Before he could finish his sentence Han interrupted, "Straaton!  That's way out on the rim, in wild space.  Are you sure?  It would take more than a week just to get there."

            Luke nodded his head.  "I'm sure Han.  It was as clear as the nose on your face."

            We know where he is?  I refrained from jumping out of my seat in joy, instead I asked, "When do we go?"

            "Once Leia is ready, the _Falcon is ready, and we are stocked to go," Han listed.  "Tomorrow morning we should be done with pre-flight evaluations."_

            I smiled.

            The rest of the evening had crawled by.  I didn't sleep.  Finally, we were on our way.  We roared out of the docking bay and jumped to hyperspace.  The stars were a welcomed sight.  A sign that I would see my father soon.  A week.  After all this time, I would finally see him.

            I sat in the lounge fidgeting with the holo-board.  Luke and Chewie were in the cockpit with Han, Jaina had left to get something to eat out of the galley.  Which left me alone with President Leia Organa-Solo herself.  She was much more beautiful in person.  I had seen her lots on the vids at the orphanage.

            "You know," Leia started.  "You can play a game with that thing if you want. 

            I glanced at my fidgeting fingers and smiled goofily.  "I don't know how to play."

            "Would you like to learn?  I'd let you win the first few times."

            Let me win?  I frowned.  "No, uh-uh.  No one _lets _me win.  You play the way you always play.  I'll take my chances."

            "The odds are against you," she said with a smile.

            "No one tells me the odds," I bantered back.

            A strange look came over Leia.  "You're Corellian?"  She asked suspiciously.

            "Yeah, why?"

            "Nothing, it's just Han says that.  He's Corellian, also."

            "Oh," I said.  I was suddenly extremely tired.  So tired I could feel my pulse slowing and my eyelids growing heavy.  I tried unsuccessfully to hide it, but Leia saw and asked if I was all right.  I mumbled something as everything blurred.  That was all I remembered.  I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

The next I knew, I was in one of the cabins on board wrapped in wool blankets.  I felt well rested and took my time waking up.  I slowly stretched and yawned, relishing in the tingly feeling it spread through my body.

            Swinging myself out of bed I realized that my stomach was growling, and being quite noisy about it.  I headed for the galley in search on something to eat.  There, I found Chewie and See-Threepio, the Solo's family and quite annoying droid.  Chewie lifted his head from whatever he was doing and began rumbling, waving his hands in the air as he went on.  I opened my eyes wide and looked to Threepio for translation.

            "Oh my," He said to himself.  "Chewbacca says that you're supposed to be in bed resting.  You're not supposed to be up and about."

            "Why?"   I asked, searching through the cupboards.  Finding a nutrients bar with a flavor of my liking, I ripped it open and took a bite.  "I feel fine."

            Again, Chewie growled something, and again I looked to Threepio.

            "He says you were sick, exhausted really."

            I cut him off with a confused glare.  "I'd know if I was sick."

            The Wookie shrugged his shoulders, the driod walked off muttering, "Oh, my.  Now we've upset her.  Mistress Leia wouldn't be happy…"

            "Hey.  You're up.  What was all the ruckus about?"  Jaina asked as she stepped around Threepio.  Her eyes trailed behind the driod in curiosity.  She had her hair pulled back in a braid the traveled down her back.  Hazel eyes were wide in confusion.

            "They seem to think I should be back in bed."  I snapped another piece of the bar off and popped it in my mouth, staring at Chewie accusingly.  He shrugged his shoulders again, and left the room.

            Jaina smiled.  "Uncle Luke is in the lounge.  He said that he'd like to speak with you."

            I didn't ask how he knew I was awake.  "Okay," I said feeling a little on the tired side again.  I left the galley to Jaina and slipped into the lounge.

            "How are you feeling?"  Luke asked as I walked in.

            "Fine.  No thanks to that droid and the Wookie."  I plopped down into a chair.

            "Oh, you'll get used to them."  Luke smiled boyishly, his blue eyes brightened.

            "What was with Chewie anyway?  Why did he think I should be resting?"

            "When you fell asleep you had a slight fever.  Probably brought on from exhaustion.  You'll be fine, though."

            "Oh, I'm not worried about that.  I had a mild fever and Chewie was all over me like a mother bantha?"

            "Yeah, well," Luke paused.  "He's like that with all humans.  Don't take it personal."  His expression changed.  "You remember what happened yesterday?  When I probed you?"

            My eyes widened.  "Yes.  I never did get an explanation.  What happened?"

            "Well, when I came across the memory you ah, threw me out."

            Okay, now I was confused.  "Threw you out?  You mean I threw you out of my mind?"  I mumbled quietly.  "Why would I do that?  I mean I was thrown across the room."

            "Yes, it was quite a powerful shove."  He smiled again.  "You probably did it because the dream may have been traumatic, therefore you're trying to block it to keep it from resurfacing.  I think you have enough strength to be trained as a Jedi."

            "Really?"

            "Would you like to come to the academy?"

            I was stunned.  _Come to the academy?  He's kidding, right?  I mean, me?  A Jedi?  I can't see it.  "I don't know.  Kind of hard to take in.  What do you mean I have enough strength?"_

            "Everyone has the force," Luke shifted backwards.  He fitted the part of Jedi Master.  "It's just that some are stronger than others and can control it.  Like me, like you, and like my niece and nephews."  He stood up and patted me on the shoulder.  "Think about it.  You don't have to.  Being a Jedi is hard, not an easy job."  With that, he left.  I was alone with my thoughts.  

            I dont' think that I really thought.  I just sat there and stared at the holo-board.  Then, without even thinking about it, the answer to Luke's question slammed into my mind.  Yes, I would go.  A grin slowly spread across my features.  That was easy.  I'm going to be a Jedi.

            "I hope that grin doesn't mean the same as Han's."  I looked up to see Leia.  She was smiling in a teasing way.  "When Han smiles like that it usually is followed by some incredibly stupid event.  I guess that means your going to go the academy?"

            How did she - duh   She's Luke's sister.  I nodded my head.  "I guess it does."

            "He'll be glad to here that.  It over joy's him to get a new student.  He's a good teacher, and I'm not saying that because he's my brother."  She studied me closely.  "Do those orphanages immunize you?"

            "Huh?"  I mumbled.  What does that mean?

            Leia laughed slightly.  "Guess not.  Come here."

            I followed her to a small room behind the cockpit that was full of medical supplies.  In one corner was a bed where she told me to take a seat.  She got out a few syringes, filling them with a liquid of some kind.  Needles? - Something wrong with patches?

            "Sorry, this is all we have on board.  These are just precautionary shots.  You're not immune to anything that could be on this planet."  She was getting ready to inject one into my arm, which she had stretched out and swabbed.  "This will sting a bit."

            "Okay."

            After she was done, we left and went back into the lounge.  Han was setting up some kind of device in front of him.  It was round and buzzed in the air around him. 

            "You're not going to do that in here are you?"  Leia asked, sounding exasperated.

            "Yeah, why?" Han asked innocently.

            "Well, just make sure you don't shoot anybody.  I've been hit by that thing before it's not fun."

            "Hey," Han said as Leia walked out of the room.  "It's me."

            I could still here her muttering and caught something that sounded like, "Where have I heard that before?"

            "I'm not really shooting anything.  It just sends a signal to the remote and it tells me my speed," He called after her.  "You were just shot by the remote itself when you missed."  She was no longer within hearing range.  "Woman," he muttered.  To me he said, "She never likes me practicing in here.  Would you like to give it a try?"

            I shrugged my shoulders.  "Sure."  Han handed me the blaster, I felt it's cool metal as he placed it in my hand.  "I've never done this before."

            "That's all right.  Here," he handed me the leather crafted, low-slung holster that he'd been wearing.  "Put this on.  Just put the blaster in the holster and when this little remote thing here beeps, as fast as you can draw the gun out and fire it at the remote.  Don't worry it really won't shoot anything," He explained as I strapped the holster on.  "Oh, and fire from your hip, it will shave a little time off."

            "Okay, should be easy."

            I waited for the beep, when it came I grabbed the gun and fired from my hip.  My arm tingled slightly as I waited for what seemed like forever for my time to be given on the screen.  The remote made a victory sound and on the screen was .25.

            Han's eyes were wide when I turned to him.  His mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out.  Finally he managed, "How did you," He waved his arms.

            Concerned that I'd done something wrong I said, "I only did what you told me."

            "One fourth a second.  Wow."  Han leaned into the corridor.  "Luke!  Come here a minute."

            Seconds later, Luke appeared in the lounge.  "What's the matter?"

            "Watch this," Han told Luke, and then he turned to me.  "Do what you did for me, for Luke."

            "Okay," I repositioned myself and when the remote beeped, I pulled the blaster from my belt and fired.  The remote 'sang' and my time showed .2.  A little faster.  

            Luke was grinning boyishly again.  "Are you coming to the academy?" 

            I smiled.  "Yup," I said.  I realized why Han had been so amazed with my time.  I was using the Force.

            Next to me Han rolled his eyes toward the ceiling.  "I don't believe this!  What is it with me and always picking up potential, helpless Jedi?"  He disappeared into the cockpit, mumbling.  I heard Chewie rumbling and figured he was who had been flying while everyone was in the lounge.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       "What is he going to do?"  I asked Jaina who was sitting next to me in the lounge.  Luke had gotten out a remote similar to the one Han used and had turned it on.

            "The remote will shoot things that sting when they hit you.  He'll block them with his lightsaber.  It's really easy.  You'll see."

            Lightsaber?

            I heard a _snap hiss_ and turned to see Luke holding the thing in his hand Jaina called a lightsaber.  He had a helmet over his eyes.  How was he supposed to see the things that shoot from the remote?  He stood in a defense position, legs spread and bent.  The remote shot at him and with the agility of a feline he blocked them with his saber.  One…two…three times.

            I was supposed to do that?       

            Luke was handing it to me now.  The lightsaber slid into my hand.  Its cool metal handle was all that was there.  But I knew, or figured, that if I pushed the red button the saber would hum to life.  

            "You try," Luke was saying.  "Feel.  Listen to your instincts, they will serve you well.  The key thing here is to not think.  You think and you won't hear what the Force is telling you."

            I nodded my head.  I placed myself in the same position Luke had been in, legs apart, knees bent.  I pushed the red button, a blue tube-like light shot out from the handle.  It hummed and I could feel it vibrating in my fist.  That was when I remembered my cousin.  He was a tall boy, well young man, with dark, brown hair and blue eyes, like mine.  He always wore the weapon of a Jedi.  My memory of him was faded, hard to figure out.  He was a Jedi.  I remembered that now.  Now that I was thinking about him, I remembered a conversation between my older cousin and my father.  Jalhier and my father were sitting at the kitchen table.  I was hiding on the other side of the wall.

            "She has a gift, Uncle.  You shouldn't ignore it.  That won't make it go away," Jal was saying.  "She's strong, even I can sense it.  Not as strong as Master Luke or his nephews, but she's got it."

            "I know," my father said quietly.  "I don't want to loose her.  You know what happened to Anakin Skywalker.  He became the galaxy's menace.  He was consumed by the dark side."

            "I'd be there for her, so would Master Luke.  She'd have so much support.  She should be allowed to choose."

            "Damn it," he exploded, pounding the table.  "Jal, she's only five!  Nothing has to be done soon.  Stop pushing."  His tone was menacing.

            There was a tense silence.  Thick with anger.  

            "I'm sorry," Jal said quietly, getting up from the table.  He left the room and saw me, but said nothing.

            I'd forgotten about that night.  The next evening, the bounty hunters came and took my parents away.  The memory of Jal and my father talking had been pushed to the back of my mind, momentarily forgotten.

            " - To Brin.  Come in please."  I came back out of my memory just as Jaina was finishing her teasing comment.  

            A blush crept up my neck as I realized I had been standing there recollecting my past while staring at the lightsaber.  "Sorry," I mumbled.  I pushed the memory back into my mind for later viewing.  "I'm ready now."

            Luke dumped the helmet on my head and turned on the remote.  It shot the little stingers at me.  I felt where and when they were coming.  It was as if I was connected to them.  With a grace I didn't know I was capable of, I deflected the bolts.  One…two…three…and - I slipped and missed the fourth one.  It stung into my shoulder.

            "Ouch!" I complained.  

Luke shut it off and grinned that grin that made him look like a little boy.  "Very good."

"Yeah, than why does my arm hurt?"  

Jaina covered a snort.

"You need to learn to control, that's why.  You're very good at sensing things.  I can see that."

"Whatever."  Jaina and Luke laughed.  I frowned, but then realized it was forced and joined them.  After all, I slipped, lost my concentration and paid for it.  That was funny.  Sort of.


	4. Chapter Four

Four days later Han interrupted our lunch to inform us that we were about to drop out of hyperspace.  "We'd better strap in," Luke suggested.  Jaina and I followed him into the cockpit where we sat down behind the pilot and co-pilot's chairs.  The _Falcon lurched as we came out of hyper.  I undid the straps that bound me to the chair and leaned forward.  I watched Chewie's hairy paws fly over the controls with ease.  Han was set on flying, his face twitching with nervousness.  He chuckled.  It sounded forced.  "We came out of hyperspace into a field of asteroids in orbit of the planet," he explained as we all leaned in closer to see out the window.  "Where's your mother Jaina?  She would love to see this."  He eased the controls down to avoid an especially large, rolling asteroid.  "Just like the old days."_

"Mom's asleep," Jaina said.  She didn't seem concerned that we were in a small asteroid field.  "Be glad the Imperials aren't chasing you this time, Dad."

Han expertly maneuvered us through and we found ourselves in orbit of a brown, green and blue planet.  I had been quiet for a while and as we drew nearer I asked, "That's Straaton?"

"Yeah," Han began.  His voice sounded funny, different.  Like he was seeing something he had never seen before.  But, maybe he was just trying to figure out why my father was sent here.

"What will we do once we're there?" I asked, but wasn't answered because Leia walked in saying, "We're here?"

"Yeah, sweetheart.  You missed the fun.  We came out of hyperspace into an asteroid field.  Just like that one.  Remember?"

I could see a shiver run down Leia's back.  Fear?  Or just remembering?  "And I slept through it?"

"Leia," Luke said in a soft voice.  "It wasn't more than ten asteroids, and they weren't all that big.  Han's just playing.  It was a smooth ride, nothing bumpy, that's why you didn't wake up."

            Chewie rumbled something.  Han answered him saying, "Why don't you set her down in that cleared area."

            The Wookie arfed another question.  

            "Over there, that look like a good spot to land us, fur-ball."

            Once we had landed, Hand had us all change into protective suits, which looked like flight suits only thicker.  It would certainly keep out any thorns or poisons.

            "Okay," Han said as he adjusted a strap on his blaster's holster.  "Everyone ready?"  He straightened up and his hand paused before the button to open the hatch.  I snorted silently.  I bet he sleeps with that gun.  He's always wearing it, it seems.

We all nodded, eagerly.  Luke and Jaina both had on their lightsabers and I noticed that Leia had her blaster.  There must be something they're not telling me.  It's not like the boogieman lives here.  Or does he?

I dismissed that thought.  They were probably just being safe.  Whoever had my father was powerful enough to keep him here.

Han lowered the ramp and we all clambered out.  The air was humid and it smelled of all kinds of trees.  My clothing quickly dampened and clung to my sweating skin.  It was a sticky hotness.  I felt sorry for Chewie as he had on a big furry coat.

"Ugh," Jaina grunted.  "Sure is hot here, isn't it."

The trees were familiar, I realized.  They were like the ones I saw in my dream.  The smell of the place was familiar too, also from my dream.

"Almost as hot as Tatooine," I heard Luke say.

"Hey," Han started.  "Don't say that planet.  I really hate it.  Brings bad luck."

"Han," Luke said, he wore that boyish grin.  "There is no such thing as luck.  Only the Force."

I had a feeling they'd had this conversation before.

"Don't start Luke.  I don't believe in that hocus-pocus.  My kids may have that power, I may have seen it at work, but I don't believe in it.  It doesn't exist for me."

"Don't want a mystical energy controlling your destiny, right?"

"That's right," Han replied confidently.

"Boys, boys," Leia chided, smiling.  "Cut it out."

We all froze as we heard a twig snap to our left.  It echoed through the now quiet forest.  Han whirled, landing in a crouch with his blaster out and ready to fire.  Luke's lightsaber appeared in his hand as if by magic.  Leia and Jaina had their blasters out, also.  Chewie had his crossbow thing.

All the weapons were trained on a blue colored humanoid.  He had big ears, black eyes, and four fingers on each hand.  He wore a green vest with brown pants.  His hands were in the air and he was rigid in fear.  Beside him was a fuzzy ball that had four stick like legs.  Its hair was a bright orange with green tufts on top of his head.  Green eyes stared out from under the green fur.

"Please, don't shoot," the blue creature said.

"Ah," Han groaned.  "Put your hands down, you look ridiculous."  He holstered his gun.  Luke extinguished his lightsaber; Leia and Jaina's blasters went back to their holsters.  I felt kind of weird being the only one without a gun, or something.

The creature put his hands down, but did not relax.

"Hey," Luke began in a quiet voice.  "We need a guide.  We've never been here before.  Do you think you could help us?"

The creature relaxed, Luke's eyes were squinted in concentration.  He must have used the Force to calm the guy.

"Yes," the creature said.  "I can help you.  Danger here, there is.  Much danger.  You need a guide."  The creature spoke in a slightly accented tongue.

"What kind of danger," Han demanded.

"The warrior men.  They march through these woods with whips and guns.  Dangerous people," He whispered, as if afraid someone might hear him.

"Warrior men?"  Han repeated.  "Luke, could those be the men Brin mentioned that were in her dream?"

"Yes," Luke replied thoughtfully.  "They could be.  There's only one way to find out."  He turned to the creature whose eyes were wandering from Han, to Leia, and then to me.  "Could you take us to where these warrior men are?"

"Aarton be my name," The creature said.  Pointing to the fuzz ball he said, "This is Lynk.  To take you there would be very dangerous."

"You keep saying that," Han interrupted.

"They would kill me on sight," Aarton made slashing of the throat gestures and lolled his head to the side with his tongue sticking out.

"Could you give us directions?"  Han asked.  There was a hint of half controlled annoyance in his voice.

            "That would be very hard," Aarton explained.  Han was loosing his temper.  His fists clenched and unclenched.  The muscles in his cheek were twitching.

            "Cool it, Han," Leia said, laying a soft hand on his upper arm.  He relaxed a bit.

            "Why would that be hard?" Luke asked.

            "Well," Aarton's eyes rolled into his head.  "You never know if they are here, or there.  They appear everywhere."

            "Hey," Han said, slipping his hand down to touch the cool metal of his blaster.  "Why don't you help us so I don't have to use this."  Han whipped the blaster out lightening fast and aimed it at the alien.  He froze, black eyes going wide.  Leia and Luke were frowning, Jaina was expressionless.

            "Um," Aarton muttered.  "I get point.  Follow me, this way," He ushered us into the trees toward a heavily wooded area.  His furry thing followed him faithfully.  I cursed silently as I almost tripped over him.

            I walked quickly to catch up with Han.  I had to jog to keep pace with him.  When he saw I was trying to walk next to him he slowed his pace.  I was silent a moment, then I asked, "Do you think I could get a blaster?"

            Han frowned.  "I don't see why not.  You better ask your teacher," He smiled.

            "Okay," I sidestepped to walk next to Luke, who was talking with Leia.  Jaina and Chewie were quietly walking in back.  

            "Do you think this guy really knows where he's going?"  Leia was asking.

            "Yes," Luke said without pause.   "He knows."

            Leia saw me and smiled.  "Hello."

            "Hi," I said.  "Do you think I could have a blaster?  I feel funny being the only one unarmed."  At Luke's frown, I persuaded, "I know how to shoot, really I do."

            He thought a moment.  "Yeah, sure.  Why not?"  He pulled a small, low powered blaster out of his belt and tossed it to me.  Catching it I flipped it to stun and put the safety on, slinging it in my belt I nodded my head.  Much better.  

            Luke was watching me curiously.  I smiled and turned to see Han watching me with wide eyes.  "What do they teach you in those orphanages?"

            "Uh," I muttered.  "They didn't teach me that.  My father did.  I'd thought that I'd forgotten."  I shrugged my shoulders.

            We were silent for a while after that.  We walked for several kilometers before coming to a clearing.  It was marshy, water squished under my boots.  Being late in the day, I could see a mist rising off the ground.  The dream of my father came back to me, as real as real can be, I saw him stumbling through the swampy mess, a heavy sack slung over his back.  He tripped and fell, the sack landing inches from his head.  The guard standing nearby rushed forward and began yelling vulgarities at him, telling him to carry on.  When my father didn't move, the man pulled out his long, wicked whip and slashed it across my father's back five times.  My father didn't even grunt.  It was as if he didn't feel it.  

            I shivered.  Blinking my eyes rapidly, I cleared the memory from my mind.

            _Brin - ?_

            "What?"  I asked.

            Luke cocked his head.  

            "Did you say my name?"  I asked him.

            "No," Luke said, shaking his head.

            "Must be hearing things," I mumbled.

            _Brin - is that you?_

            I jerked as if slapped.  "There it is again."  

            "What?"  Leia asked.  

            "Someone is calling me."  

            Jaina shook her head.  "I don't hear anything.  Dad?"

            Han shook his head.

            _Don't - _

            The voice was vaguely familiar.  I dug through my memory, squinting my eyes in concentration.  The voice…whose was it?  Jal?  No, his is different.  Dad?

            _Brin?_

            "Dad?"  I opened my eyes.  Where was he?  I heard him as if he was right beside me.  I spun in a circle, looking for his beat up, gaunt figure.  There was no one, except Chewie, Luke, Leia, Han, Jaina and the native.  They were all watching me curiously.

            "You okay?" Han asked.

            I didn't answer him.  Where was he?  He had to be close.  "Dad?"  I asked again, louder.

            An overwhelming feeling of vertigo came over me.  A black veil was dropping over my eyes.  I tried to fight it back, but failed.  I must have passed out, because next thing I knew I felt strangely detached, floating.  Then, I popped back into awareness.  Gasping, I opened my eyes to see Luke and Leia come into view.


	5. Chapter Five

"What happened?"  I asked, struggling to sit up.

            "You collapsed," Luke explained.

            We were in a dark place and I could barely see Luke's face, or Leia's.  The ground was cold and damp underneath of me.

            "Where are we?"  I asked.  What happened to my father's voice? 

            "We were captured shortly after you passed out," Leia explained.  "They've put us in some kind of dungeon."

            "Oh, great," I said, propping myself against what felt like steel bars.  "Gotta love dungeons.  Where are the others?"

            "Over to your right," I heard Jaina say.

            Chewie rumbled something.

            "Okay," Han grumbled.  "There's someone here who's been patiently waiting for you to wake up," Han translated.

            "Who?" I automatically asked.

            "Me."  

_Brin - ?  That was the same voice I heard in the field._

            "Dad?"  My heart pounded.  The blood rushed in my ears.  Was that really him?  I froze.  I searched frantically with my eyes, groping through the darkness to see any sign of him.  Then, the darkness cleared.  He was right beside me, leaning against a stonewall.  I crawled over to him.  What to say?  "Dad?"  A sob choked my voice.

            "How've you been?"  He asked, like it was any normal day.  His voice was scratchy, unused.  His cheekbones stuck out, cheeks sunk in.  Black circles made his eyes seem wild.  His arms and legs were like twigs.

            "What have they done to you?"  I reached out and grasped his hand.  So bony, and cold.  It was like he was already dead, withering away.

            "Nothing short of killing me," he said quietly.  His eyes were watering.  "I'll be fine once we get out of here.  I promise.  I'll make it up to you, all the things we put you through."

            At the mention of _We,_ I asked, "Where's mom?"

            Silence.

            "Dead."  I barely heard him.

            The word hung in the cold air between us.  Teasing me, dancing before my eyes; yet, not quite entering my mind.  Not sinking in.  With a whirlwind it was sucked in and I gasped.  "Dead?"  I was numb.  I hadn't expected this.  I thought I'd find him, and she'd be here, too.  "When?"

            "Shortly after we were dumped here.  She wouldn't work.  They killed her," his sentences were choppy as he took deep gasps between them.

            When he didn't say anything more, I said, "I saw you in a dream.  Master Luke helped me find you…I saw what they were doing to you," Dad flinched.  "Why?  Why were they doing that?"

            "They need this stuff - drugs.  It's illegal to sell, but they get good money smuggling into the inner rim.  Did you come across an asteroid field?"  At my nod, he continued, "They used to mine there, but there was an accident and the moon exploded.  They're close to doing that to this planet.  You've got to stop them, Brin."

            "I don't know.  I don't think we can."

            "Jal said you were special," he was looking to a point over my shoulder.  I turned to see Luke watching us.  "I should have listened.  You would have had a better life."

            "No, I wouldn't have had a better life.  Without the life I've lived, I would never have had the guts to come after you."

            "Why did you come?"  A light appeared on the wall behind my father.  He squinted his eyes, raising his left hand to shield them.

            "Somebody's coming," Leia hissed.

            The sound of footfalls echoed around the cavern.

            I shifted my weight to see an old man carrying an artificial light source.  He had graying hair that spilled over his shoulders.  It was neatly combed tight against his scalp.  He was bony, his shoulders stuck out like sticks from under his robes.  Following the old man was a much younger man; he was well built and dragged Aarton along in his grasp.  In Aarton's arms was his pet, Lynk.

            The old man opened the door; it groaned and wailed.

            Han leapt to his feet, reaching for a blaster that wasn't there.  Chewie roared.  Leia also leapt to her feet, grasping Han's arm she said, "No, Han."

            The young man flung Aarton in where he promptly fell into Chewie, who roared again and sent Aarton leaping out of Chewie's grasp.

            The old man closed the barred door and said, "Don't expect to live much longer."  His voice was raspy, sounding like a hundred buzzing flies.

            "It's you who won't live much longer," Han bellowed to their retreating backs.  He yanked away from Leia, walking the boundaries of the dungeon; his hands spread.  He walked with a determination.  We all watched curiously.

            "Han," Leia began softly.  "You've already checked the walls."

            Han raised his hand to silence her.  "No.  There's a breeze.  Feel it?"

            We all remained silent, waiting for the breeze he was talking about.  I was about to say I didn't feel anything, when the hair on my arms rose, creating goosebumps that made me shiver.  Standing up, I followed the breeze to the far corner of the dungeon.  There, two feet above my head was a long crack.  

            "I found it," I said.  Han had followed me, and now Luke and Jaina joined us.  Leia moved to sit next to Dad, mumbling something quietly to him.

            "Chewie, think you could dig this wider?"  Han asked.

            Chewie rumbled and pushed everyone aside roughly, me included.  "Okay, okay.  I get the hint," I mumbled when Chewie pushed me against the wall in an attempt to move me out of the way.  I stepped away from him and stood next to Jaina.  I flinched when dirt began to spray in all direction as Chewie's hairy arms wildly began to dig.

            "You human are crazy.  No one has ever made it out of here alive.  Once you get out, there will be many people waiting.  I told you danger was here.  Didn't I say?"  Aarton rambled.  "But did you listen?  Oh, no, you make me take you here."

            "Shut up!"  My father, Jaina, Han, and I bellowed together.

            Aarton quieted, sulking as he held Lynk close to his chest.

            Chewie stepped back as he finished.  The crack was now large enough to be classified as a hole.  It was only a foot thick.  Stepping forward, I said, "I'll go first."

            No one stopped me when I leapt through.  Chewie had to boost me.  Once I had scrambled through, it took a moment to get my eyes to adjust to the dark.  If I had thought it was dark down there, it was definitely darker up here.  I stretched my hand forward and saw nothing.  I stumbled forward into a wall.  Stone.  Another cavern?

            "It's safe," I called down.

            "I'm coming up," I heard Luke say.  

There was a whoosh of wind and then he was standing before me.  I gaped at him, although I knew he couldn't see me.  "How?"  I asked.  He didn't reply.  I heard his boots scuffling nearby as he made his way around the cavern.

"I don't think there's a way out of here," I said.

Luke still didn't reply.  A moment later he called, "I think I found something.  Come here."

I followed his voice and Luke grabbed my hand, pressing it against the cold stone.  It was uneven, the edges sharp.  "Is that -?"

"Yup," Luke said.

I moved to call Chewie up, but Luke silenced me.  "I think I can do it.  The rock here seems soft," He said quietly.

The wall groaned and creaked.  Pebbles scattered across the floor and I took two cautious steps back.  How was he doing that?  More rocks fell to the ground and landed at my feet.  The cavern was brightening; I could now see Luke's intense face, marked with concentration.  His eyes were closed; his hand was outstretched toward the wall.

Green foliage peeked through the crack; I could hear birds whistling back and forth to each other.  Their calls were different, unfamiliar to me.

Luke stopped and slumped against the wall.  He was pale and sweat wetted his brow.  He blinked his eyes rapidly, clearing away the dust.  Wiping a hand against his brow, he said quietly, "Call up the others."

I found my way easily over to the hole; six anxious faces peered up at me.  Apparently, Leia had help Dad over.

"Come on up.  Luke opened a way out."  I stepped back, ready to help if I was needed.  First up came Leia, she saw Luke and at his nod she stayed to help me get the others up.  Jaina was pushed through next, than Han.  He lowered his torso back down and grasped Dad from Chewie's paws.  Han panted as he struggled to pull the man from the whole, although Dad tried to help, he was too weak to do much.  

"Geez," Han groaned.  "Either I'm out of shape, or you're a heavy guy, Saan."

"Thanks, Solo.  Seeing as how I'm skin and bones, I'll just say you're out of shape," Dad said, reaching for my offered hand.  Together Han and I pulled him up, where he promptly collapsed at my feet.

"Dad?"  I crouched down to his side.  He was breathing heavily and sheeted in a blanket of sweat.  He waved me away weakly.  Pushing himself into a sitting position he said, "I'll be all right in a moment.  I just need to catch my breath."

"Oh," wailed Aarton as he crawled up the shaft.  "He's dead?  Didn't I say escaping would kill us?"

I shot a pleading look at Han.  He, too, was barely controlling his annoyance with the little being.  "Is there any way we can shove him in a bag and throw him out one of the airlocks when we get aboard?"

"I wish," Han snorted.  He bent to help Dad up, he slowly stood and used both Han and me like crutches.  "Let's go.  These caverns are making me uneasy."

"You uneasy!" Aarton exploded.

No one replied to him.

"I agree with Solo," Dad said.  His voice seemed strong, but his face was ashen, his bright eyes dull.  He must have a fever, I thought.  He was shivering, yet, his skin was warm and he was coated in sweat.  Why hadn't I noticed it before?

We all headed towards the _Falcon, praying to whatever gods were out there that we'd make it before anyone came after us._


	6. Chapter Six

I felt the atmosphere tremble.

Stopping abruptly I almost caused Han to drop Dad.  He wavered slightly, than caught his balance.  Ignoring their fight for balance I said quickly with my voice drenched in tenseness, "Something doesn't feel right."

"What?" Dad asked.  He was looking weaker by the second.  Han and I were supporting him more and more.

"I don't know.  I just…" The feeling came over me again, I shivered.  It was a different sensation.  I could only describe it as the atmosphere trembling.  It was as if the air around me was shaking, making me shiver down to my bones.

"Brin?"  Luke was standing before me.  "What is it?"  More than likely, he knew what I was sensing and pointed it towards feelings from the Force.

"I don't know," I said again.  "We're surrounded."  The words left my lips before I'd even formed them in my mind.

I received confused looks from everyone.  

"How many?"  Dad asked.

"I'm not - wait," I closed my eyes, trying to see exactly what was going on.  The air stirred again, and with it a number came.  "Ten."  I shivered.

Out of nowhere the ten men appeared.  Blasters firing and whizzing past our ears.  Han and I dropped the ground.  He popped back up onto his knees, his blaster already out and firing, shooting at anything that moved.  I spread myself over Dad; I wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Luke's lightsaber glowed blue, dancing back and forth, deflecting bolts.  Jaina and Leia fired their blasters from the ground.  Chewie roared as he spun in a circle, like Han was doing, firing at anything wearing a gray uniform.

"Brin!" Jaina yelled.

There was another tremor in the air.  My teeth clenched.

Someone grabbed me off of Dad's back, the someone jerked as Han hit him in the back.  Again.  And then the someone fell to the ground - on top of me.  The air was pushed out of my lungs.  The smell of burned flesh stung my nose.

There was a groan nearby, scrambling.  More blasters firing, Luke's lightsaber buzzing.  Then silence.  Thick silence.   I didn't move a muscle, first thought coming to my mind was that everyone was dead and I was the only one alive.  

I pushed the dead body off of me and warily looked around.  Smoke drifted between bushes and choked my breath.  Luke, Leia, Jaina, Han and Chewie were all gathered around something - or someone.  Fear began to grow in the pit of my stomach.  It was cold.  Muscles tightened and I gripped my hand into a fist tightly.  I stumbled over to the group and dropped down beside Luke.

On the ground, choking for breath, was Dad.  If I had thought his skin was gray before, it was even more a sickly gray now.  A blaster burn had blown and blackened his chest.

The muscles in my stomach tightened even more, curling around each other, making me put a hand on them.  The other hand I placed on Dad's forehead, wet with sweat, cold with death.  Someone's tears splashed on my hand.  At that moment I didn't realize that they were my own.  Dad's eyes searched mine hurriedly, he opened his mouth, and it flapped like a fish.

"I'm…sorry," He gasped.

His last breath left his chest; he died with his eyes still buried in mine.

I had no concept of time after that.  Was it seconds later?  Hours later?  Leia put a soft hand on my shoulder she said something, but I wasn't sure what.  They led me away from him, somehow I managed to walk to the _Falcon_.  Even though my whole body was numb with shock.  A numbness that started with my mind and ended at the tips of my toes and fingers.  His gasping face would stay with me forever, haunting me.  He said he was sorry.  Sorry that he died?  Or sorry that we wouldn't be able to do the things fathers and daughters did?

I slept a lot.  People came in and talked with me.  Again, I didn't know what they said.  It was as if I was under water, hearing their voices, but not able to decipher the words.

"Brin?  You have to eat.  You haven't eaten in two days."  

The voice, belonging to Jaina, came so suddenly that I jerked, my heart pounding, my hands shaking.  I blinked my eyes rapidly.  Jaina was sitting on my bed, a tray of food on her lap.  Soup, and a steaming drink.

"Hey," She said, placing the tray on the table next to my bed.  "You're back."

"Where have I been?"  My words were thick and slurred.  I thought that maybe Jaina hadn't understood me and was about to say it again when she replied,

"You've been in shock for two days," She paused.  "I'm sorry about your Dad.  I don't know what I'd do if I lost mine that way."

At the mention of my dad I bowed my head.  A few tears traced a salty track down my cheeks to splash on my blankets.  I heard Jaina say as if from far away, "It's okay."  She pulled me close to her and cradled my head against her shoulder.  A while later, after I'd stopped crying, there was a knock at the door.  Luke poked his head in.  When he saw me sitting up and sipping the soup, he smiled widely.

"You're back."  He sat in the chair that had been placed in front of my bed.

Jaina handed me the cup of tea.  I took it slowly.  My limbs seemed hard to control, and so everything had to be done slowly.  My hand shook a little.  Jaina reached out to steady it.  After sipping the tea, I asked, "What will happen to me now?"

The thought of those orphanages did not sound fun.  I hated them and had absolutely no desire, what so ever, to go back.  Jaina and Luke seemed surprised at my question.  Realizing that was the last thing they probably wanted to think about, I said softly, "Sorry."

Jaina lurched off of the bed.  "She's apologizing!  Did you hear that Uncle Luke?"  Totally confused, I shrunk back into my pillows.  To me she said, "You just lost your dad and your mom, grew up in an orphanage," She softened.  "You don't have to apologize."

Luke broke in, "We've all discussed it.  You're going to live with Han and Leia.  From there you can come to the academy with Jaina, Jacen and Anakin."

"Really?"  I asked, unsure what to think at this point.

Luke nodded his head.

I smiled.  Don't worry Dad; I'll have a good life.


End file.
